A Friend
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: A short, missing, scene in the moments after Lizzy hears the news about her father. Keen/Ressler. Oneshot!


**Title: **A Friend  
**Author: **dizzy - in - the - izzy  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **A short, missing, scene in the moments after Lizzy hears the news about her father.

**A/N: **because Megan Boone alluded to Ressler being a big softie. And because I basically had too. Also, turns out you can't have two stories with the same title on your account. So, this was going to be, "Friends" but alas...

* * *

Ressler sees her collapse against the car, her cries muffled by the distance between them. He looks at the other agent, who just nods and pulls Ludd towards the SUV. Holstering his weapon, Donald turns back to see that Agent Keen is nowhere in sight. He walks around the SUV and finds her sitting on the ground against the tire, her phone on the ground and her hands in her hair. Now her cries are crystal clear. She's shaking, and she's trying to stop herself from hyperventilating. His chest tugs.

He hates to see a woman cry.

"Hey, Keen," he says softly as he crouches down in front of her. She shakes her head, reaching up to push him away. He understands that, knows that she's been trying to hide from him, from everyone, all day. And now it's impossible to hide, and she's embarrassed. He knows that the other agents are keeping their distance out of respect, but something in his chest pulls him to her.

"Elizabeth," he tries, reaching over and touching her shoulder. She takes in a ragged breath, but doesn't shove him away this time. He shifts his weight as she looks up, her fingers quickly wiping under her eyes. He softens his face, and offers her a meek smile. She coughs.

"Let's get you in the car," he mumbles, and she nods. She hiccups as he helps her stand, his hand grasping her forearm. He keeps his hold on it as he moves her to the door, supporting her as she seems to stumble. She stops at the door, taking in a deep breath and letting it out with a sigh. She reaches up and climbs into the car, hiccupping again as she sits down. She looks at her hands.

"My phone," she gasps, and he holds up his hand at her.

"Buckle yourself in, I'll get it," he tells her, and she stares at him with a blank expression. He shuts the door easily, and her head snaps to her lap.

Ressler bends down and picks up the phone, and that's when he hears the yell.

"_Lizzy, are you there?!"_

"Hello, this is Agent Ressler," Ressler says into the phone, and he hears a sharp intake of breath.

"_Hi, this is Tom Keen… is Lizzy okay?" _

"Yeah, she's okay. She's... upset, obviously, but I got her into the car and I'm taking her back to headquarters," he said as he moves around the car to the driver's door. He hears Tom sigh, and then clear his throat.

"_Thank you. Please… please just make sure she gets home in one piece."_

Donald looks through the window at his colleague, the women he has come to respect. He nods at her as she looks up at him, her face still a mess of tears.

"Of course. I'll make sure she contacts you when she's there," Ressler promises, and Tom lets out a long breath.

"_Thank you."_

Ressler opens the car door as he hangs up the phone, handing it over to Keen.

"Wa-was that Tom?" she coughs, and he nods.

"He asked that I make sure you get home safe," he replies, and she seems to smile. She sits back against the seat, closing her eyes as he puts the car in drive and hits the gas.

"I'm… really sorry, about your father," Ressler finally says as they drive down the highway. She turns her head to look at him, and notices the pained expression he wears. She reaches over and touches his shoulder for a moment.

"Thank you… for all of this," she whispers, and he simply nods.

"No problem," he says, but she can see right through him. She smiles as she lets her hand drop from his shoulder, turning her head towards the window.

"_What are friends for,"_ she says to herself as they speed down the road.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to claw my hair out at the ending but I can't be bothered to change it or try.

Reviews are always appreciated!

Izzy


End file.
